sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Parasect
Parasect is a dual Bug/Grass-type Mushroom Pokémon that is the evolved form of Paras when leveling it up to level 24. Apperance :Voice actor: Not Known (both English and Japanese) Parasect is an orange, insectoid Pokémon that has been completely overtaken by the parasitic mushroom on its back. It has a small head with pure white eyes and a segmented body that is mostly hidden by the mushroom. It has three pairs of legs, with the foremost pair forming large pincers. The fungus growing on its back has a large red cap with yellow spots throughout. Its height is 3'03" and weight is 65.0 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special Abilities Behavior The insect has been drained of nutrients and is now under the control of the fully-grown tochukaso. Habitat Parasect can often be found in caves, and can also thrive in dank forests with a suitable amount of humidity for growing fungi. Diet Swarms of this Pokémon have been known to infest trees. The swarm will drain the tree of nutrients until it dies, and will then move on to a new tree. Major appearances Parasect first featured in The Problem with Paras under the ownership of Cassandra as a very weak Paras. Cassandra needed it to evolve into a Parasect so she can use the giant mushroom to aid in her medical research. After it battled with Ash's Pokémon (albeit, all of them except his disobedient Charmeleon not trying at all), and a battle with Team Rocket, Paras evolved. Several Parasect appeared in For Ho-Oh the Bells Toll!, where they protected the Tin Tower after Team Rocket stole the crystal bells on the top floor. In Hocus Pokémon, Lily needed Stun Spore from a Parasect to complete a spell. Officer Jenny uses a Parasect in Gulpin it Down. Other Minor appearances A Parasect appeared in A Chansey Operation, where it was one of the injured Pokémon brought to the clinic. A Parasect appeared competing in a tournament in Princess vs. Princess. Multiple Parasect were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral. A Parasect under the ownership of an unknown Trainer, appeared in Friends to the End, during the closing ceremonies of the Kanto League. A Parasect was seen in a fantasy in The Rivalry Revival. Multiple Parasect also appeared in Celebi: Voice of the Forest and Destiny Deoxys. A Parasect was one of the Pokémon seen at Wings Alexander's barn in Throwing in the Noctowl. A Parasect was one of the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Oak Corral. A Parasect appeared in the opening of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Parasect also appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened at Pokémon Hills. Parasect also appeared in The Power of One. Pokédex entries Parasect, Mushroom Pokémon. The evolved form of Paras. It battles using poison spears that spread from the mushroom canopy on its back. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Bug-type Pokémon Category:Grass-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Red-colored Pokémon Category:Orange-colored Pokémon Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:Cream-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Bug group Pokémon Category:Body style 14 Pokémon